Jozu
How Jozu joined the Tourney When Shiki dropped by Whitebeard's ship after escaping from Impel Down two years after Gol D. Roger's execution, Jozu was seen in the background, but much thinner and without any armor. Jozu was also seen when Whitebeard declared Fishman Island his territory. After the murder of Thatch at the hands of Marshall D. Teach, Portgas D. Ace decided to search for Blackbeard and make him pay for what he did. However, Whitebeard, who was feeling uneasy, told Ace not to go, something that Ace did not want to hear. Jozu was one of the crew members who protested to Ace leaving the ship and going after Teach, but this was in vain. Months after losing the Payback War, Jozu hopes to gain allies in hopes of ending Teach. To do this, he sends an invitation to the second Tourney to Takeshi Yamamoto. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Jozu has his hands changed to be like diamonds. After the announcer calls his name Jozu punches hard and changes his body to be like diamonds as the camera zooms saying "Try and stop me, I dare you! Whoaaaaaa!" Special Moves Dispersion Impact (Neutral) Jozu smashes the ground, grabs a huge chunk of ice and throws it onto his opponents. Octagon Hammer (Side) Jozu holds his arms above his head, turns them into diamond, and slams them down on his opponent. Rectangle Crush (Up) Jozu using his diamond arms jumps into the air spinning them above him. Luster Lariat (Down) Jozu runs to the opponent and lariats him/her with a diamond arm. Brilliant Punk (Hyper Smash) Jozu rushes towards an enemy at high speed and slams the person with his diamond-transformed forearm, dealing damage and launching the target a fair distance back. Fancy Smashy (Final Smash) Jozu turns his entire body into diamonds, then blasts four Busoshoku Haki blasts, then picks up a large piece of land and chucks it onto the opponent. Victory Animations #Jozu punches his diamond body with nothing happening and says "This battle is now ours!" #Jozu shoulder charges with his shoulder covered in diamonds and says "We have to defend the pops' honor!" #Jozu picks up some earth and says "Diamonds are forever, and so am I!" On-Screen Appearance Jozu bursts through some rocks and says "Now you'll see our strength!" Trivia *Jozu's rival is the the Vongola Decimo's Rain Guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto. His second rival is an eyepatched student of the Hanzo Academy named Yagyu. *Jozu shares his Japanese voice actor with Donkey Kong, Greil, Demise, Dheginsea and Titanic Tim. *Jozu shares his French voice actor with Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Scorpion, Pop Wheely, Malcho, Red-Haired Shanks, Titan Dweevil, Col. John Buford, Wally Walrus and Kage-Maru. *Jozu shares his German voice actor with Donu, Yeti, Metroid Prime, Moon Knight, Buzz Lightyear, Captain Harlock and Helter-Skelter. *Jozu shares his Arabic voice actor with Steppe Talus, Thundering Rhino and Shujinko. Category:One Piece characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters